Delilah Cullen
by DazzleMe14
Summary: Delilah is Bella's and Edward's daughter. Bella left Ed after she found out she was pregnant. Now after 14 years Delilah meets the cullens and then her life with them begins. What obsticals does she have to overcome? NEED NEW TITLE. SUGGESTIONS?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, my name is Delilah Renee Elizabeth Cullen. Quite a long name, huh? Delilah is a named my

mom liked, Renee is my Mom's Mother's name and Elizabeth was the name of my father's mother.

Cullen is the last name of my father.

Anyway I am half vampire and half human. Kind of freaky, I know. My parents are Bella Swan and

Edward Cullen. I live alone with my mom, meaning I've never met my father before. I love my mom a lot,

she's an amazing person and so loving even thou sometimes she can be hella clumsy. Anyway like I said,

I love her a lot but I really do miss my father. Or I miss having a

father. There are just something things that I cant talk to about with my mom. Neither can she give me the

fatherly protection I want to badly. Even though she tries her best to protect me. When I was younger she

always showed me pictures of the Cullen's and Edward. He was beautiful and he looked so nice. She said I

resembled him a lot, even though I knew I would never be so beautiful. My dad is fully Vampire and so is

my mom but she still had a lot of her humanly traits like, she can sleep and eat normal food and only

sometimes needs animal blood. She is also extraordinarily beautiful.

When I look in the mirror I see a chubby 14 year old girl with bronze long curly hair and big green eyes

with specks of topaz and brown. But I never let my mom or any of my friends know how incredibly self

conscious, unhappy I am with myself. Anyway. We live in a nice three room apartment in Forks,

Washington. This town never has sunshine. I mean seriously, its rain and damn gloominess all the fricken

time. And when we do see sun its maybe for like 2 hours. So that also brings your mood down. Anyway let

me describe my room to you, it's a pale yellow with white furniture and a red sofa. I decorated it mostly

red. And beside my bed there is a guitar, my baby. I love playing guitar and making up my own songs, it

makes me express myself in a way that no other can.


	2. Delilah cullen

**i dont own twilight or any of the characters, they belong to stephenie meyer.**

**2nd chapter of my fanfic :oo**

Here's a day in the life of Delilah Cullen:

"beep, beep. BEEEEEEEP." I smashed the off button on my alarm clock. "damn thing. Shut the

hell up." I grumbled, today was Monday, and already I am in a bad mood. Perfect, just great. I got up and

went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Showers always raise my mood a bit. Then I brushed

my hair put on some makeup and threw on a pair or ripped jeans, a red hoodie and my black converse.

Then I went into the kitchen where my mom was sitting drinking her coffee and reading the news paper.

"morning mom." I said to her and kissed her on the cheek; "morning sweetie." I took and apple and ate it.

"Lilah, I have to work late tonight so I'll be home at around 9 pm, are you gonna be alright?!" she asked

looking at me "Yes mom I will, remember I'm a big girl now?!" I said a bit annoyed then I hugged her

and went off to school. I didn't know just then that after this day my life would be changed forever.

"there it is lovely, Forks High." I thought in my mind as I walked up to school.

"LILAH, LILAHHHHH." I heard somebody behind me scream as I turned around somebody threw a huge

hug at me but I already knew who it was. "Hey Julie." I said hugging my Best Friend back. As soon as we

let go she started babbling as usual "HEY. OMG HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE NEW GROUP OF

KIDS THAT TRANSFERRED ?? They're like super gorgeous and the guys are INCREDIBLY hot.

Maybe I'll try to make a move." I just walked straight and nodded at times. Don't get me wrong, I love

Julie to death but sometimes she can go a bit overboard.

My First class was English, I was pretty good in school, average I'd say but then again grades didn't

interest me that much. When Mrs. Coleman came in she brought another two people inside with her, they

looked very familiar. Then she began to speak :" everybody I'd like to introduce you to Edward and Alice

Cullen. They're transfer students here, so they're new, be nice to them." I immediately froze. I didn't

know what to do, tears started to build inside my eyes and I got dizzy. There standing across from me was

my Father, the man I've always been searching for. I was completely confused, Alice must be my

Aunt then. Everything started to turn, I got up and walked over to Mrs. Coleman to ask her to let me to go

the nurse's office. Then my feet gave away and I almost hit the floor when two strong arms caught me. I

looked up and saw that pair of topaz eyes, my father. I ripped myself from him mumbled a small 'Thanks'

and ran outside. I still could feel him watch me as I ran.

**ohoh, theres gorgeous edward :oo**

**what is Delilah going to do in the next chapter?**

**what will edward, her dad do?**

**find out in the next chapter**

**:D**

**reviews welcomed.**

**-DazzleMe14**


	3. Chapter 3

**i do not own twilight or any of the characters, they belong to stephenie meyer.**

**please excuse my spelling or grammer. I'm german so yeah, not so good with the grammer x**

**if its a bit confusing at some parts, please tell.**

**again REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME :D**

**now, have fun reading this chapter. see you guys soon**

**-DazzleMe14**

I went to the end of the school and sat on a bench. That's where I let the tears flow, I cried hysterically,

sobbing my eyes out. Then a million questions ran through my mind "why is he here?" "does he know

who I am?" "why now?" "does he miss mom?" "does he know who I am?" "does he KNOW?" that's the

question I asked myself mostly. Does my father actually know who I am? I doubt he does, since my mom

left him without telling him she was pregnant. My own father doesn't know I exist. This thought made

me cringe in pain. I sat there still for a couple of minutes and then straightened up to go to the bathroom.

There I looked in the mirror and tried to make myself look kind of presentable, so that nobody would

notice I cried. As I got to my English class I wanted to turn around again and leave but I had to do this. I

turned the knob and walked in, everybody turned their heads and starred at me, I gave them a week smile

and took my seat. Mrs. Coleman didn't say anything, thank god. I saw Edward and Alice out of the

corner of my eye exchanging a meaningful look. Though I didn't know what it meant. I tried to calm

myself and listened to Mrs. Coleman talk about Shakespeare's life.

When the Bell rang I ran as fast as I could to my next class. Why was I running though?! They wouldn't

catch up with me anyway. My next class was Biology, and thank god neither Alice nor Edward had this

class with me. I let out a huge relieved sigh. In Biology we talked about skins of onions and if it was

prophase anaphase all that crap. After that class I met up with Julie and a couple of friends of ours and

went to the Cafeteria. I got myself an Apple and sat down, I tried to stay on a diet so I didn't eat much.

That sometimes made me quite weak, but what do you do to be skinny?! Anyway as we sat down I noticed

Julie stare off somewhere and I followed her look. She was looking at the Cullen's who were all sitting at

a table having a very quiet conversation. As far as I could figure out and as my mom described them to me

there was the big teddy bear Emmett, beautiful Rosalie, handsome Jasper, Pixie Alice and my dad ,

Edward. I was ripped out off my thoughts as Julie whispered to me "Hey that Edward kid is staring at

you." I shook my head and told her to forget about it, but I knew she wouldn't. By the way another

feature I got from my father was the reading minds thing. Even though I can only use it if I concentrate on

a person very carefully. Right that second my dizziness kicked in. "urgh not again, Gee SUCK IT UP

stupid body." I put my head onto the cold cafeteria table and closed my eyes. "Say Lilah, have you been

eating properly? You know that weird diet isn't good for you and you have a great body." As Julie said

that I laughed in my head and shook my head I told her I was fine and she didn't say more. She knew if

she did, I'd only get mad.

When school was over I went to the Gym and waited for Track practice to start, I loved to run, it made

me feel free. We had to run 5 laps today, after the 4th I was kind of dizzy (I know, AGAIN.) and sat down

for a while, Thankfully coach let me. Then I finished up and took a shower in the locker room. As I

started to pack my stuff up somebody came into the locker room. I looked up and saw who it was: Alice.

"Hey" she said after she came dancing over to me. I looked up to her shocked and shyly said "hi."

"OMG that's such a cute sweater!" she squealed pointing at my red hoodie. I smiled and told her thank

You. She smiled at me and asked me if I was okay, she said she saw me today during lunch and also

adding the incident during English this morning she thought I didn't feel very good. I told her its just

some diet I was doing and it made me a bit dizzy I told her not to worry about it. She smirked and then

said something I definitely wasn't expecting: "Say you want to come over to my house tomorrow?" I

looked at her VERY surprised and stuttered "uhm. Well I-I don't know, I'd have to ask my mom and I

think I got some s-stuff to do. Thanks for inviting me though." I smiled and quickly went to the door, I

looked at her, waved bye and ran until I couldn't see the school anymore. I stopped and mumbled "why is

life so complicated?" When I got home I was alone of course, mom wasn't back for another 3 hours so I

should do something useful with my time. I went and did my homework and then I made some dinner.

Spaghetti with Sauce, yummy, and not that much fat. I put some on the plate for myself and sat down and

ate quietly. I hate being alone, I don't really get scared but little cracks startle me and then it takes me a

while to calm down. Right then I wished somebody was there with me. I put my head into my hands

"STOP IT LILAH."


	4. Edward POV

Edwards POV:

My whole family and I were on our way to Forks High school. We haven't been there in about 14 years.

14 Years ago my Bella left me. After we married I turned her into a vampire, then we lived happily

together for about 2 weeks. Suddenly, when I came back from a trip with Carlisle she was gone. I can still

remember everything she said in the note she left.

"_Edward,_

_I love you. I love you so much, but I cant do this anymore. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Tell everybody I _

_love them very much, will you? I'm so sorry Edward. I love you, and will always love you for eternity._

_Please don't come looking for me._

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me._

_-Isabella Marie Cullen"_

Then the memories from about 2 weeks ago came back to me.

"I cant do this anymore" that is what stung the most. I didn't know what to do. What had I done wrong? I

didn't know. I was a wreck for these 14 years, after a while everybody in my family was tired of my

depression. They loved Bella, but they thought I'd have to move on. I faked my smiles and I tried to be

cheerful around them, only to go back into my room and be depressed. Suddenly, about a month ago Alice

came bursting into my room. "EDWARD?" she almost ripped the door out of the frame. "What is it

Alice?" I was annoyed, I tried to listen to some music. "Edward I know why Bella left, finally I had a

vision about her. Edward I finally know." My eyes grew wide. "Why?" Alice stepped closer to me, took a

deep breath and almost yelled: "Because she was pregnant back then Edward. Bella was pregnant and the

child is YOURS. There is no doubt, its your child. The girl, Delilah Cullen is your daughter,

Edward." I was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned, I

couldn't move. The reason my Bella left me was because she was pregnant, with my child. "but wh-" I

started but Alice cut me off "She was afraid Edward, she was afraid you wouldn't accept the baby. That

you would accuse her of cheating on you. That's why she left Edward, She thought it was the best for

everybody." Bella thought I would accuse her, of course I never would, never ever. My love Bella, was

basically afraid of me. And I had a daughter. My god.

Then Jasper snapped me out of my thoughts. "Edward we're here." I walked out of the car. Forks high.

We went to the office and got our schedules. Alice and I had our first class together it was English.

We walked into the classroom and the teacher greeted us, Her name was Mrs. Coleman. She told the class

about us. Then Alice nudged me in the side _"Edward, that's Delilah over there in the hoodie and jeans. _

_You can probably tell by how much she looks like you and Bella."_ I looked over to the girl. Again, I was

stunned. She looked so beautiful, her hair was curly and shoulder length and she had green eyes that were

as big as Bella's. And she had my hair color. She was absolutely beautiful. She looked so much like Bella.

That stung my dead heart, Bella, I wondered where she was.

But then Delilah's face had a look of confusion and fear, then I could see her eyes water up and hear her

heart beat faster. "What's wrong ?" I thought. Delilah got up and walked towards us, on her way she

tripped and I caught her. I chuckled, just as clumsy as her mother. As she starred at me with her big eyes.

She ripped herself out of my arms and mumbled a low "thanks." then she ran out of the classroom. I was

about to run after her when Alice held my arm and said through her mind _"she knows who we are _

_Edward. Give her time, she needs it." I looked back at the door and then decided to sit down._

_Somewhere on the school yard was my daughter, confused, upset and probably crying._

_And there was nothing I could do about it._

_Not yet at least._


	5. Chapter 5

**i dont own twilight or any of the characters.**

**sorry guys, really short chapter but i didnt have a lot of time, so its not very good either /**

**grammer probably sucks but oh well x**

**reviews with ideas for further chapters are very welcomed :**

**enjoy**

**-DazzleMe14**

I went to the end of the school and sat on a bench. That's where I let the tears flow, I cried hysterically,

sobbing my eyes out. Then a million questions ran through my mind _"why is he here?" "does he know_

_who I am?" "why now?" "does he miss mom?" "does he know who I am?" "does he KNOW?"_

Does my father actually know who I am? I doubt he does, since my mom

left him without telling him she was pregnant. My own father doesn't know I exist. This thought made

me cringe in pain. I sat there still for a couple of minutes and then straightened up to go to the bathroom.

There I looked in the mirror and tried to make myself look kind of presentable, so that nobody would

notice I cried. As I got to my English class I wanted to turn around again and leave but I had to do this. I

turned the doorknob and walked in, everybody turned their heads and starred at me, I gave them a week

smile and took my seat. Mrs. Coleman didn't say anything, thank god. I saw Edward and Alice out of the

corner of my eye exchanging a meaningful look. Though I didn't know what it meant. I tried to calm

myself and listened to Mrs. Coleman talk about Shakespeare's life.

_"i wish he knew who i was."_

that was the last thought i had before i turned my full attention to Mrs.Coleman's boring lecture..


	6. authors note

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this is an authors note not a new chapter. x3**

**I won't be updating for a while, cause I'll be busy doing some stuff here at home.**

**And I'm basically trying to figure out how I am going to keep going with this story like what to put in what chapter and what's going to happen with Delilah and her family in the future. The obstacles they're going to face and stuff.…**

**Please be patient with me.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. If you have any suggestions, tell me :**

**3**

**-Denise (DazzleMe14)**


End file.
